The Dreamer
by sarcrow13
Summary: "Time is in danger. It will all end if she dies. If she dies, we are all dead. Time will end without her. She creates and she destroys simply by a whim." [9,10,11XOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Doctor Who or any other characters that appear in the story that you recognize from the show. I own bits of the plot, my arcs, and my OC, Dawn Hale. You have been warned: I do not own Doctor Who. **_

Chapter 1

The stars shimmered mysteriously against the dark blue backdrop of endless sky. The sky seemed to never end, stretching on forever and forever; it was like a blanket of inky darkness with silver specks scattered in what seemed like random patterns. But it wasn't random; there were shapes and designs imprinted on to the sky via the tiny stars million of miles away. They seemed so close, but in reality, they were so far away. I sighed as I stared out of the open window, my elbows pressed against the painted frame. I reached out of the window, but came into contact with nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing, but my dreams.

"Dawn! Come downstairs for dinner!" my best friend, Amanda, called to me from the bottom of the stairs, and I sighed, pulling the doors to the window closed. "Dinner's ready!"

I locked the window shut and left the room, closing the door gently. I then bounded down the stairs.

Amanda greeted me with a hug and then she took my hand, dragging me into the kitchen. She pushed me towards my seat, and I sank down into it tiredly as she set a plate down in front of me. I looked at the meal with disgust. Amanda pouted at me. "What? I worked hard on this," she complained, and I glared at her, my eye twitching.

"It's all of my least favorite foods compiled together," I said simply, and she chuckled.

"Oops, guess I forgot," she said sheepishly, and I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you 'forgot'," I said, putting air quotations around the word. "You would never forget. You know me too well to forget."

"Well, it's not my fault you don't like all of my favorite foods," Amanda said defensively.

I scoffed at that. "What are you trying to do? What are you trying to tell me? You only make my least favorite foods when you've got bad news, news that you know I won't want to hear," I said, and Amanda looked down, guilty. "Tell me; I promise I won't take it badly."

"Well, I got a job," she confessed.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Why is that a bad thing!?"

"It's in England," she continued, and I bit my lip.

"Again, not seeing the bad thing about this," I said, and Amanda looked as thought she was going to cry.

"You can't come; I have to go alone, and I can't come back," she finally shouted, and my eyes widened.

"Why not? What kind of job is it?" I asked, my eyes stinging with tears.

"I was recruited into the military," Amanda confessed, and my jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" I asked, and she looked down guiltily again.

"It's the only way," she said.

"The only way to what?" I replied, curious.

"I'm running out of money," Amanda told me. "I don't have enough money to pay for us to live here, and you don't have a job. I had no choice, Dawn. I'm sorry; I know the military killed your father, but it was the only paying job that would accept me. I'm so sorry, Dawn."

I looked down at the plate of food I refused to touch. "It's all right, Amanda. I understand. I just . . . have to go upstairs. You know, it's the anniversary of his death. I just . . . need to be alone. You know?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring up some comfort food later, 'kay?"

I smiled shakily at her. "Okay. Thank you."

I then fled up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door as gently as possible behind me. I collapsed on my bed, then, tears dripping down my face.

Hello, my name is Dawn Hale. I'm the daughter of an old army man named Alexander Hale who died in a war a few years back. I never knew me mum; she abandoned me with my father for a better man, I s'ppose. Yeah, I'm English. Moved to America before me dad died, and met Amanda there. She and I became best friends quickly, getting along perfectly. When my father was called back to the war front, I stayed with Amanda in her home. Her parents, too, had died, and we stayed in an apartment. When I received the news that my father had died on the war front, Amanda helped me get through it. But now, I needed to be alone, with my wishing pendant.

My wishing pendant was the gift of my father when I turned thirteen. It was to soften the blow of his leaving for the war front the first time - not the time when he ended up dying. It's in the shape of a Chinese dragon curled up around a ruby that looks as though it's fire being spat from he dragon's mouth; the dragon itself is made of jade with spirals of emerald. Legend told that the wishing pendant could grant thirteen wishes. I had used one already, as a wish to make a friend. After that, I met Amanda. This time, I had a plan.

"I wish on this pendant of the Jade Dragon Lord that I'd be transported into the world of Doctor Who," I said, and my heart skipped a beat as the world began to swirl. The colors swirling about seemed to converge around one point, creating a rainbow orb. I reached for it, and the moment my hand touched it, it felt as though a cold shock jolted through my body. I felt a odd pang in my chest, feeling as though there was now something new there. I reached for my pendant, to fiddle with it like was my nervous habit, but upon touching the dragon, my fingers were scalded. It felt as though the necklace was melting into my skin; it burned terribly, an ache I couldn't escape as my fingers scrabbled at my collarbone where the necklace usually resided.

I blacked out to escape the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mad Girl With A Keyboard: Why, thank you! I'd love to be Dawn, too. Thank you for the information. I guess I just didn't really think that stuff through; I was mostly concentrated on writing the chapter. Sorry that that bothered you. :/  
TimeLadyHope: Well, here it is! :)  
_**

Chapter 2

When I again awoke, I was lying in the grass. I sat up and immediately went to grab my necklace; it hung there as if nothing had happened. But I knew that something had happened. I wasn't in my room anymore; I was in the Whoniverse.

The TARDIS suddenly appeared, and the 11th Doctor stepped out.

"No, Amy, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's," he said, looking around.

Amy must have made to follow him, but the doors slammed shut with an explosion. The TARDIS dematerialized, and the Doctor was left shouting Amy's name.

"AMY! AMY! Amy! Amy." He fell to his knees, pressing his face against his hands.

I stood shakily and walked over to him. I touched his shoulder gently, and he jolted upwards, standing. When he saw it was me, he wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn," he murmured, pressing his lips against my neck.

I shuddered at the feeling, and he pulled away, cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips against mine. His lips tasted of the sweetness of custard and the tangyness of fish, and I gasped. His fingers braided into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. His lips gently moved against mine in a sweet dance my lips had never danced before. I had never been kissed before; he was the first.

I stood there, completely confused, until at last, the Doctor pulled away. He smiled at me.

"We haven't met before, have we?" he asked, blushing slightly.

I shook my head. "Nope."

He blushed furiously. "Oh," he said simply, obviously embarrassed. "Oops. Well, you did tell me this day was coming soon. I just didn't know that it was going to be so soon. I'm sorry. You do know who I am, right?"

I nodded.

The Doctor smiled at me. "Of course you know. You've always known; you always know," he said, and I smiled at him, offering him my hand.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked lightly. "We have things to do, you know. And -"

"You never, ever question things," he finished, smiling warmly at me.

"Exactly," I said, ignoring the question in my head; only I ever said that, so how did he know that? And why did he kiss me when he first saw me? I mentally shrugged. Oh, well. Spoilers, I was guessing.

* * *

Craig opened the door, shouting, "I love you!"

I giggled softly, muffling the laughter behind my hand.

The Doctor just grinned and took the keys from Craig. "Well, that's good, because I'm your new lodger," he announced. "Well, me and Dawn, here. Did you know -"

I smirked. "This is going to be easier than you expected," I finished. "If only it were that simple."

The Doctor gave me a look, and I chuckled.

"What? Just a little sneak peek," I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"But I only put the advert up today. I didn't put my address," Craig protested.

"Well, aren't you lucky Dawn and I came along?" the Doctor asked, looking up at the upstairs. "More lucky than you know. Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream. Dawn is . . . simply amazing."

I blushed slightly at his praise but shook the feeling away.

"Hang on a minute, mate. I don't know if I want you two staying. And give me back those keys. You can't have those," Craig said, snatching the pink, fluffy keys from the Doctor's hand.

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent," he said, handing Craig a paper bag.

Craig opened the bag and stared down at it in disbelief. I chuckled at his expression.

"That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell," the Doctor rambled, and I nudged his shoulder.

"Yes, it's a lot, Doctor, and you're rambling," I said, smirking as I followed the Doctor as he pushed past Craig into the house.

The Doctor stared at the stairs. "Don't spend it all on sweets, unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Oooh." He stopped and air-kissed Craig's cheeks, and I shook my head in disbelief; he looked even stupider doing this than he did on the screen.

I chuckled at Craig's expression, though.

"That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. Still don't know why," the Doctor said, rambling again, and I elbowed him in the side.

"You're rambling again, Doctor," I said, a slight teasing lilt to my voice, and the Doctor blushed slightly.

"Craig Owens. The Doctor?" Craig's head tilted to the side.

"Yes, that's him," I said. "I'm Dawn Hale."

"Who lives upstairs?" the Doctor asked, and I bit my lip.

"Just some bloke," Craig replied, shrugging.

"What's he look like?" the Doctor asked curiously, and I began to gnaw on my lip.

"Normal. He's very quiet," Craig said, and a few moments later, there was a loud crashing noise from upstairs. "Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?"

The Doctor and I had moved inside the flat by this point, and the Doctor had wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Excuse me?" Craig said, and I smiled at him.

"He's the Doctor, I'm Dawn. Don't ask; it's wiser not to," I said as the Doctor stared at the stain on the ceiling.

"Ah. I suppose that's dry rot?" he asked, pointing at the stain.

"Or damp. Or mildew," Craig said, shrugging.

"Or none of the above," the Doctor said, and I knew he was itching to grab his sonic screwdriver and sonick the stain. But he couldn't; he had to pose as a normal person. Ah, how hard it was going to be for him.

"I'll get someone to fix it," Craig offered, and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister," the Doctor said, rambling once again.

I elbowed his side, sending Craig a warm smile. "Doctor, you are _rambling_," I hissed, and he chuckled, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The Doctor sat on the counter, holding my hand tightly. "This is the most beautiful parlor I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste. We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can," he pleaded, pressing his lips to the back of my hand.

"You haven't even seen the room," Craig reminded him.

"The room?" the Doctor repeated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Your room - well, the two of you's room," Craig said, and I nibbled at my lip; was it really necessary that I be here? Did I really matter?

"Our room? Oh, yes. Our room, our room. Take us to our room," the Doctor ordered, leaping off of the counter and landing neatly on his feet.

He tightened his grip on my hand and we followed after Craig to a neatly decorated room. It was decorated in an 80s kind of style.

"Yeah, this is Mark's old room. He owns the place. Moved out about a month ago. This uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money in the will," Craig said, pushing down on the mattress. "Sorry about the single mattress. I didn't think that there'd be two of you."

"It's all right," the Doctor said, smiling at me. "She and I'll just share the bed. How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact."

There was another loud crash from upstairs, and the Doctor licked his finger, sticking it up in the air.

I chuckled at Craig's face.

"Is he always like this?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Yes," I said, nodding and giggling softly behind my hand.

"No time to lose. We'll take it. Ah you'll want to see my credentials. There," he said, pulling his psychic paper from his pocket and showing it to Craig three times. He passed it behind his back three times. "National Insurance number. NHS number. References."

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" Craig asked, pointing at the psychic paper.

The Doctor tapped his finger against his lip. "I'm his special favourite. Are you hungry? I'm hungry," he said, and he turned to me. "Are you hungry, Dawn?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I actually am."

"I haven't got anything in," Craig said as the Doctor and I brushed past him on our way to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "I'm sure he'll find something."

And as the Doctor busied himself with creating the perfect omelette, I sat on one of the couches, waiting.

"You've got everything I need for an omelette: fines herbes, pour deux. So, who's the girl on the fridge?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the photo of Sophie and Craig on the fridge.

"My friend. Sophie," Craig said, shrugging, and I chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" the Doctor asked, making quite a mess.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on," Craig said, watching the Doctor work.

"Oh, that's completely normal. Works for me," the Doctor said.

"We met at work about a year ago, at the call center," Craig explained.

"Oh really, a communications exchange? That could be handy," the Doctor said, still working on his omelettes.

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do. I got a plan all worked out. But I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you." Craig stopped talking, blinking in shock at all that he had uttered.

"Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around," the Doctor said, and I burst out laughing. He grinned proudly at his ability to make me laugh.

"Right. Where's your stuff?" Craig asked, drawing the Doctor's attention back to himself.

"Oh, don't worry," the Doctor said, smirking.

"If everything goes to plan, it'll materialize," I finished, and he and I looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_FallenArcAngel16: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I tried to make Dawn as cheerful as possible. You'll see why soon enough. ;)  
JEMMAPOND: Lol, yes, probably. And thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Dawn, as well.  
NicoleR85: Why, thank you! Here's the update!  
Mad Girl With A Keyboard: It's completely understandable. Thank you for enjoying the story. I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I suppose that I'm just different in that aspect; I write, publish, and then edit. Well, when I'm online. I promise that I'll edit after I've finished the story. :)  
Fanficqueen306: Yeah! Why, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)_**

Chapter 3

The omelettes had all been eaten, and I was taking the dishes to the sink to wash them.

"Oh, that was incredible. That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?" Craig asked the Doctor.

"Paris, in the eighteenth century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth? No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order," the Doctor rambled, and I chuckled.

"What he means to say is that he learned to cook a long time ago," I said, and Craig nodded.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you're both a bit weird?" he asked, and I burst out laughing.

"They never really stop," I said, still laughing.

"Ever been to Paris, Craig?" the Doctor asked Craig, and Craig shook his head.

"Nah. I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveler," Craig said, still slumped in his seat.

"I can tell from your sofa," the Doctor said, and I rolled my eyes.

"My sofa?" Craig repeated, mystified.

"You're starting to look like it," the Doctor said rudely, and I threw a rag at him.

"RU-UDE!" I exclaimed before turning back to the dishes and continuing to wash them by hand.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely," Craig said, laughing. Then he turned to look back at me. "There's a dishwasher, you know. You can use it; I don't mind."

I shrugged. "Ah, I don't care. I believe I do a better job when I do it by hand. It's better when a human does it than when a machine does, you know," I explained, and Craig chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss -"

The Doctor cut him off. "Those keys," he said, pointing out Craig's fondling of the pink, fluffy keys.

"What?" Craig asked, confused.

"You're sort of fondling them," the Doctor pointed out, and I threw a wet rag at him, laughing when it hit him in the face. He turned to me. "Stop throwing rags at me!"

"Would you prefer that I start throwing dishes instead?" I asked, smirking slightly. "When you stop being rude, I'll stop throwing things at you."

Craig chuckled slightly. "I'm holding them," Craig said, and I shook my head in disbelief, rinsing the final dish.

"Right," the Doctor said sarcastically.

Craig stood and grabbed keys from a basket. Just as I was drying my hands off, he tossed them to me. "Anyway, those are your keys," he said, pointing at the keys in my hand.

"We can stay?" the Doctor exclaimed, happy.

"Yeah, you're both weird, you can cook, and you can clean. It's good enough for me. Right. Outdoor, front door, your door," Craig said, taking the keys from me and showing the both of us the ones that went to the different doors.

"My door. My place. My gaff. Ha ha! Yes. Me with a key," the Doctor rambled, and I shook my head.

"Remind me never to let you have a key," I said, and Craig laughed.

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?" Craig gave a wink.

"Why would I want that?" the Doctor asked, utterly confused.

"In case, you know, you two wanna . . ." Craig's voice trailed off.

The Doctor and I both blushed furiously at his suggestive words. The Doctor turned to look at me, and I blushed even darker. The Doctor chuckled and left the room, heading to our room. Oh, how it made me blush, thinking that we shared a room.

"By the way," I said, clearing my throat, "that rot, I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it."

* * *

"Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond," the Doctor said as I laid down in the bed. "Come in, Pond."

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted, and there was a sound of massive feed-back through the ear-piece that the Doctor was wearing.

I winced; even though I wasn't wearing an ear-piece because the Doctor wasn't expecting me to show up, I could hear the feedback clearly, and it hurt my ears. I rolled on to my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. The Doctor laid down by my side, rubbing my back gently.

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" he asked, and I chuckled, though the pillow muffled my laughter. The Doctor laughed quietly and ran his fingers through my hair. "How's the TARDIS coping?"

There was a moment of silence, then the Doctor made a noise of dissent.

"Oooh, nasty. She's locked in a materialization loop, trying to land again," he said, still running his fingers through my hair, "but she can't." He paused for a minute. "I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big. Scary big."

"I'm going to sleep," I told him, and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**_NicoleR85: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Craig is one of my favorite characters, actually. He's very funny. I just hope that I captured his character well. :)  
_**_**FallenArcAngel16: Thank you. I'm glad that you think that they're funny together. I'm trying to create a relationship that is absolutely adorable and everyone ships. I hope I'm doing a good job. :)  
JemmaPOND: Thank you. :)**_  
**_Fanficqueen306: It's what I would do. And I agree; 10's going to have a lot of bruises by the time Dawn's finished with him.  
The Skeleton In A Fez: Good! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)  
SlytherinHolmes: Why, thank you! And here is the update. Let the story begin!  
_**

Chapter 4

The Doctor was taking a shower, and I was reclining in one of the seats. There was a loud bang from upstairs and I stood, stretching. I walked over to the hallway and walked into it, leaning against the wall. I watched as the Doctor met Craig at the foot of the stairs, holding Craig's toothbrush like his sonic.

"What happened, what's going on?" the Doctor asked, wary.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked, utterly weirded out by the Doctor.

"Correct," the Doctor said, looking down at Craig's toothbrush in his hand. "You spoke to the man upstairs?"

"Yeah," Craig said, his eyes still wide.

"What did he look like?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate," Craig said. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might be in trouble," the Doctor said, and I chuckled.

"Fat chance," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thanks. Well, if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush," Craig remarked sarcastically, and I burst out laughing.

The Doctor blushed and looked over his shoulder at me. When he saw that it was me, he blushed even darker.

"You look adorable when you blush," I remarked before blushing myself and clapping my hands over my mouth; I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!

"So do you," he replied, smirking, and I only blushed deeper.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled.

"Not a chance," he said, and I couldn't help but blush even darker.

I hid my face behind my hands and the Doctor walked over, peeling my hands away from my face. He leaned into my face so far that I could smell his breath; sweet and tangy, just like his kiss.

"Don't hide your blush," he murmured. "It's adorable."

I squeaked, and he chuckled. Craig had long since left, saying he would give us some . . . time to ourselves.

"Come on, let's go check out the upstairs," the Doctor told me, taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs. "Let's see if this man is really as normal as Craig said he was."

We were about halfway up the stairs with me lagging behind when Sophie walked in the door. She looked surprised to see us, and she let out a small, "Oh. Hello."

I waved with the hand that wasn't tightly held in the Doctor's grip. "Hi," I said, smiling at her.

The Doctor bounds down the stairs, dragging me along still, his fingers interlaced with mine. "Ah! Hello. The Doctor and Dawn."

"Right," Sophie said, examining the both of us.

"You must be Sophie," the Doctor said, examining Sophie as well before giving her his now signature air-kisses.

"Oh, oh," she squeaked, and I chuckled, now free as the Doctor had let go of me to greet her.

The Doctor then bounded into the flat.

"I'm Dawn Hale, he's the Doctor," I said as we followed after the Doctor's childish, bouncing form. "Don't worry; he does that with everyone. It's his . . . thing."

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn," Sophie said, smiling warmly at me. "Are you and the Doctor . . . together?"

I blinked, now realizing that I had utterly . . . "No clue," I said, shrugging. "I'm not sure of anything with that man."

Sophie chuckled. "I know how that feels; I feel that way with Craig," she said, and I smiled brilliantly.

"You know," I said, smiling mischievously, "you and Craig would make an adorable couple."

"Do you really think so?" Sophie asked, blushing furiously. "I don't know; I don't think he feels that way about me."

I bit my lip to keep from blurting out information that was vital to the episode I was now a part of.

Craig was talking on the phone when we walked into the room. "No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around. Hang on a sec." He turned to the Doctor, holding the phone away from his mouth. "We've got a match today, pub league. We're one down if you fancy it?"

The Doctor blinked. "Pub league. A drinking competition?" he asked, and I giggled, shaking my head.

"No, football. Play football?" Craig asked, and the Doctor's eyes widened in recognition.

"Football. Football. Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think," he babbled, and I giggled again.

"You've saved my life," Craig said, patting the Doctor on the shoulder before he turned back to his phone. "I've got somebody. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there." He shut his phone and turned to Sophie and I. "Hey, Soph," he said, smiling.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mates," she said, and I smiled at the Doctor.

He walked over and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Do you play, Sophie?" he asked Sophie curiously.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot," Craig said, a bit proudly like he was proud that she was there for him.

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?" Sophie asked, insulted.

"Being his mascot is a good thing," I whispered in her ear, and she looked questioningly at me.

"Well, yeah, not my mascot. It's a football match. I can't take a date," Craig rambled, blushing a little bit.

"I didn't say I was your date," Sophie said.

"Neither did I," Craig said quickly, and I laughed quietly to myself at their couple-like bantering.

"Better get dressed," the Doctor said, breaking up the awkward tension between Craig and Sophie.

"The spare kit's just in the bottom drawer," Craig said, turning to the Doctor and I, no doubt thankful for the interruption.

"Bit of a mess," the Doctor said, shrugging, and he walked into our room, dropping my hand.

I blinked as I stared after him.

"What do you think?" Craig asked quietly, and I smirked slightly, turning back to Sophie and Craig.

"You didn't say he was gorgeous," Sophie whispered, and I roared with laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Craig doesn't know what gorgeous looks like," I teased, and Craig blushed at that. "Besides, he's not gay. Unless . . . maybe -"

"NO!" Craig shouted, and I giggled.

"Just joking; no need to get your knickers in a knot," I said, my smirk growing.

The Doctor poked his head back into the room. "You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys. You must have left them last time you came here," he said, blinking.

"Yeah, but I -" Sophie cut herself off. "How do you know these are my keys?"

"I've been holding them," Craig said quickly.

"I have got another set," Sophie finally said, answering the Doctor's question.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah . . .?" Sophie said/asked; her voice trailed off into the high pitch often accompanying questions.

"I see. You must like it here too," the Doctor said, smiling. He turned to look at me. "Come on, Dawn. I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside the room.

The Doctor shut the door and went back to what he was doing before, which was putting a jersey on. "So, I'm going out. If I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious and notice me," he told Amy.

After a moment, he replied, "Yeah, football. All outdoorsy." He paused. "Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?"

I giggled and shook my head at him, helping him fix his hair.


End file.
